The HS Rulings
by Obviously 0ptomistic
Summary: Talk about a LITTLE High School Drama.
1. Chapter 1

**The HS Rulings.**

**SesshomaruxRin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran Which I had based off the whole wealth, commoner thing. Also, Rin's last name which belongs to Kyouya. or anything else related to this.**

**Type: Romantic, School Drama**

**xox**

When it came down to it, no one could even understand why they were so attracted to _him_. The playboy with the rare breath-taking smile and hair of silver strands, silky and all which cascaded down his back. With glossy golden eyes and a rich, deep voice which sent many a girls hearts beating quickly. The figure any boy on the football team would own, despite him not being into any sport at all. He was the Drama Club playboy who always had a girl to his left and a few friends to the right. It was because of this, this being that he could fool and en-trance anyone and anything, was to why he was probably very, very popular. Despite being just a Soph, he was witty and charming.

"Hey, don't stare at him. It'll make him think you like him!"

I was quickly averted from my stare and thoughts as Kagome scolded me and proceeded to knock me around with my own binder. Wincing, I turned to her with a look of confusion. I hadn't been staring, had I? It wasn't my fault that he, he whom would attract so many, was sitting just a table away from us in the over populated cafeteria that afternoon. Kagome quickly reminded me of our status in the 'Social Pyramid of High School' and most of the table let out a groan, growing insanely bored with her lecture on how we were at the bottom of the food chain here. It was not that I had forgotten. Who could forget that we, the Freshman of YHHS, were at the bottom. We were reminded every day, every hour and almost every minute with the rude comments and books thrown our way.

"Oh, shaddup Kagome!" Inuyasha, a fellow freshman, growled as he eyed her dangerously. "We're only being kicked around because of _your_ big mouth!"

"It's not my fault," she whipped back, wagging her finger like a impatient mother. "That _you_, Inuyasha, cannot control your temper when your around the Sen and Jun's."

Others at the table snickered, as I, turned back my gaze to him. I knew his name, age, social status and everything else that any normal person would know nowadays. Still, I wanted to know what made him tick, for some odd reason. Why he was so cool, calm and collected even when the scariest of people glanced at him. Then again, I seemed to recall him being a very freighting person himself. Even if he had often smirked, it seemed as though those lips of his could never be a smile. It was if they were only there to make him smirk and to frown. As for his eyes, they barley played any emotion other then one of bitter and slight amusement when someone was getting hurt.

"Rin? Rin!" Yet again I was distracted from him by Kagome's voice, followed by annoying growls from Inuyasha.

"I told you to stop looking at him. Unless you want to be on the kill list thanks to our own very, very disgusting teen 'idol' Kagura."

"Hmph," I snorted, un-crossing my legs and straitening my school skirt. "As if _she_ has any better of a chance. He's clearly disgusted whenever she's' around."

"Well, he acknowledges her." she shot back, making me feel slightly aggravated and depressed.

"Well, its not like I have to we--"

Inuyasha cut in, impatient as usual. "She's over the house every day, Rin. Just give your Prince Cooling a rest."

"It's Prince _Charming_, and I'm sure your brother isn't as bad as you say! He might just... hate you, is all."

It was true that Inuyasha had been _his_ brother, step-brother actually. I never paid much attention to that though, considering the two seemed nothing alike. If anything, the only thing that linked them together was the color of their hair, which I could blantly see the difference in anyway. He who's name was far too good to be spoken by the likes of me, a commoner with studious knowledge and a scholarship, here at YHHS. I felt as if I were the only person whom had thought outside the wealthy box. And he, who's name would match perfectly with mine, from my own opinion of course, was nothing more then the intelligent person who was adored by almost everyone in the school. We came from completely different social groups, and yet we were only about twenty to thirty feet away, separated by students of higher class and tables made of cherry wood.

"As if," Miroku, a Soph who had befriended us, spoke up. "Sesshomaru-sempai hates _everyone_. Including Kagura, you all should know that."

"Miroku's right, for once." Sango whom was also a Soph, agreed with the flip of her hair. "Sesshomaru-sempai finds amusement in the torture she displays, and that's all."

Inuyasha yet again cut in, with his usual aggravated growl. "Feh. He's cold blooded, literally."

"Oh hush," I joined in meekly, speaking up on his behalf. "Sesshomaru-sempai...I mean, yeah! He couldn't be all that bad, right? I mean, look how popular he is!"

Which was true, it really was. Sesshomaru-sempai was a true teen idol and most of the girls wouldn't be surprised if he ended up on a magazine or perhaps the school newspaper, at the very least. I was in charge of that, actually. Still, I wasn't going to waste the precious paper printing twelve pages of nothing but Sesshomaru-sempai. And it was probably for the fact that my parents were so proud that I, like my father, were associated with the newspaper. Because of that, I couldn't, even if I had _wanted_ to. So, twelve pages of Sesshomaru-sempai were out of the question. I was sure Sango and Kagome agreed with me. They were both reporters, girl reporters who actually disliked Sesshomaru like I, actually like him.

"Your wrong, commoner." spat a horrible shill voice, one who I did my best to avoid. "Sessh-kun is bad, but then again; we love bad boys."

A few 'groupies' and 'fan girls' chimed in as she, she who I had put on my top most HATED list, cackled. She was non-other then Kagura Saga, a Jun or Junior here at YHHS. She quickly abandoned my table to scoot through the drooling fan girls, hanging over Sesshomaru-sempai like a leech. It made my blood boil as she had done so, and I was sure everyone shared some kind of mutual feeling of hate towards her. Sesshomaru-sempai, who had eating his glorious lunch, paused and turned to her with a icy expression and a glare to match it.

"Just what are you doing?" his voice was calm but his eyes shined with irritation. "Remove your hands from me."

"Aw, is Sessh-kun a little angry?" Kagura cooed, nibbling his ear with her blood red lips. "Shall we vent some of that anger? On perhaps a _commoner_ or something?"

All eyes had turned to us, or to me really. No one had known my name, so I as classified as 'Bookworm' or 'Loser' or the favorite, 'Commoner'. Sesshomaru-sempai even glanced at me, and I felt utterly embarrassed for being singled out from someone who's makeup was caked on and who's hair flowed with extensions and knots, along with what smelled like cheap French perfume. It made me want to glare and snap back at her, but with Sesshomaru-sempai watching, well... I could only shrink in my chair and/or excuse myself. I choose the second one and quickly collected my books, preparing a small bow to my friends and a short, sweet exit out the cafeteria door.

"Sounds... interesting." I heard someone say, a few others joined in. "We should tie her up!"

For ones who were so classy and wealthy, you think they wouldn't bother with me. Still, I was quickly becoming frightened and glanced helplessly to my friends who were standing up and glaring holes into the others. Some of the students backed off, scared to face the wrath of anyone at my table. Especially Kagome and Inuyasha, the infamous couple of what seemed to be, violence. They weren't very violent though, so I had thought the humor rumor had been started by non-other then the witch, Kagura, herself. Miroku and Sango also seemed angry, and they were really a force to be reckoned with. For girls, Miroku was the horrible pervert whom had a hand of horror. As for Sango, she was on some kind of club and had lots of connections; as well as a feisty punch and boomerang of some sort which she could wield absolutely perfectly. My friends, the only ones I had, were so strong. Wealthy and showered with praise and power every day. As for me, I was nothing more then the small, five foot bookworm who came from a middle class family. When it came down to it, we were facing tons of families. And I was their weak point, I just knew it.

"Now, now.' Kagura cut in, throwing herself dramatically from Sesshomaru-sempai to Inuyasha. "I believe that.. we can come to some sort of arrangement."

"You get your filthy, fake nails off of him!" Kagome yelled, and the battle began.

Sango had scurried me off to the exit of the cafeteria as the battle commenced between both youkai and hanyous, along with some humans. I was out of dangers way as the cafeteria doors closed, cutting off all signs and sounds of the fighting. I stood there, watching the door lock and be banged against many a times before I raced to find someone, anyone to help. The teacher lounge was empty, as was the study halls and libraries, along with the classrooms and labs. I guessed, since it was lunch, the teachers had scurried off themselves to eat in peace from the rowdy, talkative rich children who were attending the school. Sighing in defeat, I slumped against my locker angrily. It was almost as if everyone was pushing me away and I just couldn't take it any--

"Commoner. We found you." a voice interrupted my thoughts, and I jumped un-gracefully landing on the floor with a bang to my head.

I turned my attention to spot a few boys, Sesshomaru included, standing at the front of the hallway entrance with the sick look of amusement on their pretty boy faces. They leaned against a few lockers, staring, intimidating me, almost daring me to move or say anything when all I could do was gasp loudly and shrink back against the lockers with what I was sure was fear, glossing over my eyes.

"Ootori Rin, freshman." one of them said, pressing away from the lockers. "Five foot, one hundred and two pounds, daughter of the _Youkai to Hanyou Times _editor. Middle class, single child."

"A studious bookworm with little time for looks or work." another cut in.

"A human who is afraid of any youkai with red eyes." Sesshomaru spoke up, smirking. "Also, she is our new amusement for the week."

My stomach dropped and I felt as if I would be sick at any moment. This was absolutely insane, and for a minute I wished there would of been some hidden camera around the plants in the hall. Then again, I knew fairly well that Sesshomaru-sempai wouldn't do something so enjoyable and so national as go on a TV show. He could probably buy his own channel, so why would he participate in one? With other people no less. I cleared my throat Nethertheless, attempting to try and convince my way out of the problem. It seemed like Sesshomaru-sempai wouldn't want blood on his hands, anyway. Especially _my_ _human_ blood, so I believed I was in the clearing.

"I..I'm terribly sorry, Sen-sempai, Jun-sempai, Soph-sempai. B..But, I do believe I hear Higarashi-sempai cal..calling me! B..By...Good day!" I sped off miserably in the direction of the cafeteria, only to stumble and fall in front of my homeroom. Luckily, the teacher was in there. Unfortunately, Sesshomaru-sempai and the other boys were far away, meaning they could catch up with me no problem. Panicking, I, Rin Ootori, the commoner that I was, scrambled helplessly towards the teacher.

I don't believe I made it there.

**xox**

**End, for now. To be continued!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The HS Rulings.**

**SesshomaruxRin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Ouran or Gravitation Which I had based off the whole wealth, commoner thing. Also, Rin's last name which belongs to Kyouya. I use Nittle Grasper for this Chapter too. or anything else related to this.**

**Type: Romantic, School Drama**

**xox**

_I don't believe I made it there.._

**xox**

The blinding, bright light is something your 'suppose' to see before passing on. Passing on into what perhaps be another life, filled with wondrous wonders and simply beautiful facts, refreshing gardens, glorious food, riches of all kind and pampering to the extreme. Or you could straight down to Hell, a fiery place which many know is very un-pleasant and no one would want to be there. In a place where you would work off your horrible deeds and sins of terror, somewhere that scares adults and children. And of course, there is always a possibility that there will be neither a pampering place nor a fiery one. This one was much, much more real. A dark place, six feet under the ground; welcome to your grave.

As for me, Rin Ootori, I found myself staring at a very, very bright light. Though, I knew it was anything but heaven. Because of this fact, I did my best to just stay still and pretend I was still passed out. This place; this sterile, bright and plain place was no doubt the dreaded nurses' office of YHHS. There was nothing welcoming and kind or warm, for that matter, about it. To think a place with such wealthy people would have some place as plain and non-flourished with goods as this. Recalling the events that hopefully hadn't token place a while ago, I groaned miserably. I wasn't in a lot of pain oddly. In fact, the only thing that hurt was my head, which I was pretty positive happened when I most likely collapsed on the tiles in the hall. Who knew they would hurt my head so very, very much. I knew I wasn't raped, for there was no blood and no pain down under, as well as no tearing of my skirt or undergarments. Thankful, I closed my eyes and sighed lightly.

"...Isn't she up yet?" a cold, distant voice echoed through my room.

I heard a nurse squeak and sputter apologizes. "I'm so sorry! She's not up at the moment, young master! I apologize for you waiting so long for a filthy human!"

Huffing inwardly, I sat up, causing the nurse to jump and quickly land on the floor in a scrambled mess. Good. Serves her right for calling me filthy, just because I don't have as much money as her, or this person waiting for me. Well he or she can just wait, because I don't want to get up yet. Still, the curtain opened and my vision cleared; revealing a very, very irritated Sesshomaru-sempai. I froze, again. As if a flashback in my mind was taking place, which it probably was; I had recalled that _he_ had been there as well. Perhaps he had been the one to carry me here? Perhaps Sesshomaru-sempai saved me? Protected me? Kissed me while I slept? My mind was filling with all sorts of romantic things, and I was enjoying every minute of it. That is... until Prince Charming himself spoke, directly and bitterly to me.

"Do you know how long I've been waiting, commoner?" he said, calm but icy as usual. "Your lucky I haven't left for home yet, its way past two."

"...I..I apologize, Sesshomaru-sempai." I said softly, bending my head and hiding my eyes.

If it wasn't two, the normal time we usually left considering we arrived her so very, very early, it had to of been at the very least three or four. I inwardly winced at the thought of Father coming here in a blind panic with some liquor store outfit on and reeking of the alcohol he sold, not drank. I sighed miserably yet again before removing the thin, slightly gray blanketed and bowing properly, preparing my leave. Although, like some odd fate would have it, Sesshomaru-sempai stopped me with a grim look upon his very, very hansom face.

"Stop, commoner." he commanded, and I obeyed like a dog. "You do indeed owe me quite a large debt. From now on, your the YG's dog."

"Very well then, I will be the YG's do-- WHAT?!"

My mind played a quick scan as I stood there, baffled at what he had just told me. DOG?! To the YG group?! That has to be a mistake. There is just no way that I, a simple girl, can be cursed with the luck of being a _dog_ to the wealthy and ill-mannered of this school. Especially those four boys; the four boys formally known as YG, as in Your Grave. Stunned, I watched helplessly as Sesshomaru-sempai, my idol and what I thought to be savior, coolly walk out as if he were simply walking by the halls. This was a pure nightmare, a pure living hell. This just couldn't be true, it couldn't. Trying to believe that, I pinched myself several times until my arm was rather red and I was wincing, which indicated that no, this was not a dream. Or sick joke. It was reality, true reality which I would be living.

What did I do to deserve this? Mother, Father... why am I so terribly cursed?

**xox**

The flowers on the table were wilting, and Father wasn't even home yet. I was both thankful and oddly depressed about that. Thankful, because if he knew I was late then I would be scolded and mangled so that it might of made me so annoyed that I would snap back. Depressed? I wasn't sure why, but I beloved it was because I would have to keep this all to myself for a while. Then again, telling Father might only make our situation here, in this tiny apartment, more complicated. We were already short on our rent money, and Father was already too proud of me. If he found out I had just been drafted as the maid, as the follower, as the dog of that awful group, it might crush him as well as our income. Father really would storm in that school and yell at the YG for everything they were worth, probably having him end in jail for what might be 'abuse of children' and me, a orphan with a 'criminal' father.

We just... couldn't afford that. Literally.

It was past dinner time, meaning it was around eight o' clock. I was sore, exhausted, filthy and reeking of some horrible hospital like scent which I loathed. My homework wasn't even started and I had a full week of being the 'dog' to look foreword to. There was no dinner, no wash done, no dishes cleaned, no beds made, no clean floors, no homework done. It was a petty and pathetic thought of maybe faking sick for the week and just cramming in everything on Sunday. With a groan I began cleaning, being able to finish right before Father got home. He seemed very exhausted, so I didn't bother telling him of my predicament at school. We went to bed, and I laid awake for a good part of the night. Just waiting. Waiting for this nightmare to be over.

**xox**

The weather reflected anything _but,_ my mood. Like some sick joke, as I beloved everything was nowadays, I laid in bed with the morning sun shinning through my windows and entering my rather girly room. My stomach ached as well as my head. The disastrous, doom day was about to begin and there was just no way I could be late. I believed that perhaps a small exit in this world, in this pain, would be available in good time. An exit was available at all times, as I would come to believe sooner or later. Perhaps... I could run away, but there was no doubt in my mind I would be found out. Suicide? Too trivial, and it they would of phoned Father no doubt, accusing him of my 'murder'. If there was anyway to get to the exit, at this rate there was only one option.

Be the best dog I could be.

At least, that's what it seemed to of come too as I quickly rushed to get ready for school. Uniform on, I tenderly washed my face as for it stung still from the fall yesterday and I realized it was a bit red still. Breakfast was short, considering Father was home and preparing it. The last thing I wanted was to explain to a man who already had a lot on his plate that I was now a dog. Still, the silence was quite nerve-raking and awkward, causing Father to cough numerous times.

"How's school?" he started shortly, sipping his decafe.

I replied with my usual reply, as I did mostly everyday. "Fine. How's work?"

"Fine." and it would continue with small, meaningless small talk until the clock struck seven-forty and I was off.

With, you guessed it, the usual wave and goodbye to both Mama and Father, it was time to begin the worst day of my life. I would wear it with a fake, annoyed smile nonetheless. At least the long, twenty-minute walk would be in peace and without any calls. I was all too thankful for that, as I slipped on the mini-music player I had stashed away in my school bag. It was probably the only thing that would keep me calm and in-tact for the day. Father save money and bought it for my birthday last year, I never used it too much, just on the way to and from school, along with when I cleaned. Thinking about it, I believe I only used it once in a while, since I never took it when it rained and I usually had a boom box on when I cleaned.

Still, Nittle Grasper's _Sleeping Beauty_ was pleasant to hear in the morning. The beat gave me a smile and I was able to hip hop a bit down the streets as I hummed small words here and there. That Ryuichi defiantly was something, I remember buying his solo album when he was touring with Nittle Grasper a few years back. It was the only thing I considered popular and 'hip' at the time, I still do now. Even if everyone was more or less into NG's new band Bad Luck. They were good, but Shuichi Shindo wasn't very unique in my comical eyes. In fact, he seemed way too much like Ryuichi, so I think he is more or less some replacement until Nittle Grasper can receive their proud, infamous name back.

"Commoner."

No matter how loud or impulsive my music had been, it suddenly went silent and cold as I heard a certain voice break through. Turning as soon as the song was ending and starting over, considering I had it on repeat, I came face to face with the YG and groaned inwardly. Sesshomaru-sempai stood there, bag over his shoulder as he snorted, inspecting me as a two of the other YG boys laughed. Kouga. Bankoutsu. Last but not least, Naraku. Each and very face made my very stomach churn and bubble with a disgusting feeling of dread, and I really had wished then and there that I hadn't been a good girl and come to school. My song as well as my stomach were suddenly stained with some very aching feeling. Trying to brush the feeling away while removing my headphones, I ended up glancing at the gang of wealthy and arrogant boys with a scowl. School had not yet begun, so they had no right disturbing me yet.

"Yes?" I asked, obviously annoyed and edgy.

Kouga snorted, rubbing his nose and bending his head to come at eye level with me. "What're ya so happy about?"

"Nothing...now that I saw your horrid face." I mumbled, shifting from foot to foot.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just... listening to Nittle Grasper."

Bankoutsu cut in now, braided ponytail swinging in my face. "You know that they aren't any good anymore. Bad Luck's much more popular. Then again, I guess COMMONERS can't keep up with trends."

"Yeah. I mean, look at her player, its last years model. How sad." Kouga chuckled.

The conversation was cut short as Sesshomaru-sempai began to walk, saying something or other about actually liking Nittle Grasper as the others trailed behind, blinking and then commenting on how 'wonderful' and 'exotic' as well as 'refreshing, with that old beat' they were. I highly doubted that Sesshomaru would like Nittle Grasper, he seemed like anything but a fan. From his personality, he probably detested people like Noriko and Ryuichi, Tohma wouldn't be on his top list either, I was sure.

Leering at their retreating figures, I reluctantly followed suit a few minutes after. Headphones on, and song still playing I yet again began to walk to school, nearly making it as the warning bell rang throughout the school grounds. I quickly went to my class, hanging my bag on the bag handle and pulling out my books and quickly cramming for the test I hadn't been able to study for last night, due to all the cleaning I had to go through. Along with some other homework I wrapped up around midnight. Sensei Maho came in a short while after, straighten her skirt and announcing the test. Sesshomaru-sempai as well as the others took their seats in the back of class, talking and paying no heed to the woman in the front who began passing out exam papers and shushing the rest of the talkative class. Once she got to my desk, I thanked her for the paper and quickly began scanning the paper and darting down simple answers.

The test seemed easy enough.

**xox**

My classes were starting to wrap up as lunch, my now least favorite subject, was about to begin. I collected my bento and quickly made my way through the hoards of people in the halls, trying to eat before the YG would come over. When stepping into the pretty much bare cafeteria I spotted Kagome and Inuyasha sitting at our table and I rushed over, opening my bento and greeting them. They stared at me as I ate in a hurry, dreadfully awaiting Sesshomaru-sempai and his groupies to come in.

"Are you really that hungry, Rin?" Kagome asked, baffled as my egg was disappearing. "Would you like me to buy you another lunch?"

"No thank you." I said quickly, in between bites. "I'm fine. Just in a hurry, that's all."

A hurry indeed. If I didn't eat quickly then there was no doubt in my mind that the YG would come over and scoop up my lunch and do something unthinkable to it, probably end up demanding me to eat it too! The puffing in my face indicated that I was angry, and Kagome blinked for a moment. "Are you sure your alright? You look a little red... do you feel feverish?" I wouldn't have any choice but to explain to her that I was drafted as the YG's dog, if she kept this up. It was something that my mind just couldn't get down. Me? A low, middle-class girl with scarcely a yen to spend was now drafted into what sometimes seemed like the four Warlords or even some tiny, all powerful Yakuza gang that had the school on lock down. For the most part, I believe it was like that. You couldn't and wouldn't do anything without the YG's permission, it seemed like. No eating, drinking or talking. Unless the YG were doing the same. And it was pretty disgusting, having to take orders from some pretty boys with money. As if they couldn't think on their on, they should be ashamed!

Still, I wasn't one to say. For in a matter of minutes, I knew that I too, would be drafted as a member of the YG followers. Who knows when my next meal would be or when I would be able to take a bath or..or.. or anything! Knowing the sick, sadistic bastards they were they probably wouldn't let me go home! They would tie me to a chair and stab my skin with forks, blindfold me and...and.. do so many things my mind won't even let me THINK about. Suddenly, I felt sick and my appetite was washed away in my sudden despair and misery. Then the time came. The time where the YG quickly walked past crowds of giddy girls and boasting boys, and they sat at their large, oval table with food already prepared on them. Sipping daintily at tea and chatting lightly about teachers and 'unworthy' students, and then.. then, _he_ glanced at me with a bored look, as if telling me they had no interesting in causing me grief today. Still, I knew that wasn't that case.

"Commoner. Rin Ootori. Come here a moment." his voice gave me the chills, but I obeyed, seeing as I had no choice.

Gulping, my voice shakily replied. "Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sempai?"

It grew deadly quite as even the YG looked puzzled, staring at Sesshomaru-sempai and then turning to me with a small, comical look of humor. My mind was racing and my heart wouldn't stop pounding either. Hundreds of eyes on me, thousands of rumors already unfolding, and millions of questions running through my head. Was he going to sentence me to some horrid, disastrous fate? Would he hang me or feed me to a dog? Was I going to be expelled? Perhaps he would just send me out of the country? Or maybe even--

"Sit." he commanded, and it took a minute for me to react before he repeated it and I sat, knees and hands shaky.

"You are," he began, pausing to take a sip or tea. "Are hear by, as we discussed--"

Kouga suddenly spoke up with a agitated look, pointing to Sesshomaru-sempai. "What on heaven's world do you mean _we_ discussed?! We didn't discuss anything!"

"...As I was saying," Sesshomaru-sempai paid no heed to his fellow YG member. "You are hear by appointed as _my_ own dog."

"WHAT?!"

It was a shocker, to me as well as the majority of students in the cafeteria. Especially the girls, including Kagura, swarmed over to Sesshomaru-sempai and I, sputtering excuses of why I shouldn't be his servant and how they would like to do it instead and Kagura insisted that I just be thrown to the dogs. Sesshomaru-sempai, as usual, didn't budge or say anything regarding their pleas and cries for him to change his mind and reconsider. It felt all too... dreamy. As if I, Rin Ootori, could be counted as Sesshomaru-sempai's personal dog. That made me a servant! And a servant was something I wasn't giving into, no way, no how.

"Now wait just a mintue!" I screamed, coming closely to him and glaring. "There is no way I will be your personal... SLAVE! No way! And there is no way you can convince me other--"

I couldn't believe it, he shut me up with a kiss.

**xox**

Ohohohho. So early? Indeed, indeed. Review please!


End file.
